


Bucket List

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: Link makes a bucket list for a "Do Anything Day", on which he does any random thing on his list. when something a little too personal comes up as his activity for the day, Link is surprised to find that Rhett wants in.





	1. Chapter 1

"Skydiving sounds like it could be fun..." Link mumbled to himself. He typed the word 'skydiving' on a list on his phone, and then pondered for a moment on his choice. "Going up in a plane, jumping off, and pulling out a parachute to glide down to the ground... But what if I can't get it out in time? What if I miss my target and end up crashing in the woods and getting skewered by a tree?! Nope, nope, nope. No skydiving." He erased the word before he could even think about it anymore. He scrolled down what he had on his list, wondering silently about each activity he had added throughout the month. He jumped at the sudden voice right over his shoulder.

"What's this you're working on? Episode ideas?" asked Rhett, who chuckled at the shaky jump his friend made.

"Good gosh, no," Link snorted once his burst of shivers subsided. "I'm, uh, making a bucket list I guess. It's kind of a New Years Resolution. I feel like I've done so little with my life, so I wanna try new things... so I decided to try a 'Do Anything Day' once a year - at least for now, baby steps - when I do as many things as I can from my bucket list."

"Cool! Have you decided what day that's gonna be?" Rhett asked, hoisting himself up on the back of Link's chair with a stretch of his long arms.

"I really wanna start tomorrow, which would be easy to remember with tomorrow being the first of February. The first day of the month is easier to remember than some time in the middle, right?" Rhett chuckled in response. Link seemed so eager to start.

"Just remember that some things you might wanna book ahead of time for," Rhett warned, "especially if you change your mind about skydiving." Link chortled and turned to face his dear friend. "You might wanna start off doing easy things you can do here at home."

"Well," Link began, "eventually I'd like to try things abroad. You know, like a day of tourism."

"I hope I can tag along!" Rhett added, raising his eyebrows and smirking at Link.

"You can join me all you want, as long as we stay on task!" Link answered with a chuckle.

"Can I see what you have on there?" Rhett asked, licking his lips as he reached for Link's phone. Link yanked it away from him, holding the screen against his chest.

"No, man! This is for my eyes only!!"

"But I thought we were gonna do these together!"

"Well, sure, but the activities have to be selected randomly. I can't just choose which ones I wanna do! That kinda misses the point of this whole thing." Link took a moment to adjust his glasses before opening up another app. "I have a random number generator to determine which activities on my list I will do." He then punched the number of items on his list into the app, and a random number came up. "Twenty-seven," he read. He then went back to his list and scrolled down until he saw number twenty-seven. The moment his eyes read the words after that number, he gulped and his face blossomed red.

"What?" Rhett asked, a bit amused at Link's reaction. He reached forward and gently held Link's phone, attempting to take it from the man's death grip. "Okay, come on, man." He tugged again, but Link was adamant about Rhett not seeing whatever was on his screen. "What is on there that you don't want me to see?!" With one final tug, Link's phone was ripped from his shaky hands.

"Rhett, don't!" Rhett's eyes scanned the screen until he saw the twenty-seventh activity on the list.

"Why is 'kiss a man' on your bucket list?" Rhett asked as an amused smirk played at the corner of his lips.

"Rhett!!" Link grumbled. "I was... I was just listing things I've never done and... wouldn't really be opposed to it, I guess."

"Then why are you so opposed to it now?" Rhett pressed, stepping intimidatingly closer to the shorter man.

"Well, like, 'cause _you're_ here and just... it would be weird! I don't know!"

Rhett stepped even closer and barked, "What, you think 'cause we've been best friends forever means we shouldn't kiss? If there was any man you had to lock lips with it _should_ be someone you've been best friends with forever!"

"Dude, why are we even arguing about this?!" Link whined, flailing his arms outward. Rhett stepped toward him once more, and shoved those accursed words on Link's phone in his face.

"Because I find out after thirty-three years that my best friend has wanted to try kissing another guy and never thought to just -" Rhett scoffed and pulled Link's face in towards his, pressing the hardest kiss he could against Link's lips.

Link's entire body jerked at the sudden contact, and his face in its entirety quickly flushed. Rhett held him closer, harder, and Link couldn't help but melt against him. His lips began moving on their own accord, and he hummed merrily against Rhett's. Before they could escalate things further, Rhett pulled away, holding his friend by the shoulders with his huge hands.

"Now that wasn't so weird, now was it?" Rhett rasped, smirking at Link with a glint of what only could be described as pure lust in his dilated eyes. Link found himself unable to speak for a moment, leaving Rhett's light chuckling to fill the silence.

Link licked his lips and finally spoke. "B-but... my Do Anything Day is tomorrow!"

"I can kiss you again tomorrow. No big deal."

"Yes, Rhett, it is!" Link articulated. "I'm supposed to only do things I _haven't_ done! Now I have to pick something else." As soon as Link raised his phone, Rhett grabbed it, covering the screen with his fingers.

"Or..." Rhett gently plucked the phone from Link's hand, and then began typing on his screen. "You can just... tweak it - update it if you will - into something else without really changing it."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, squinting at the taller man.

Rhett turned the phone around, showing Link the edited activity.

"Have you done this before?" Rhett asked softly. His grin was plastered to his face as Link's cheeks reddened.

"N-no..."

"Are you... _opposed_ to it?"

Link's eyes flicked between the words on his phone and Rhett's deep, dilated eyes. His words caught in his mouth. "Uh..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I... I guess not... I mean -"

"Great!" Rhett chirped, interrupting Link's train of thought. "Then I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting in my room." With that, he dropped Link's phone in the other man's hand, and then sauntered away towards the main hallway. He stopped at his bedroom door, and turned around to wink at his jaw-dropped friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Link couldn't sleep, as his thoughts were swimming with what was going to happen in the morning. He considered calling it off and just doing something else, but he already set his rules. Besides, it seemed like Rhett was looking forward to it.

Was he?

Link bit his lip as he knocked on Rhett's bedroom door. Half of him hoped his friend was still asleep, but the other half wanted to just do it and get it over with so he could move on to the next thing on his list.

Link knocked again, louder, and this time he heard Rhett inside the room, calling him to come in. Link hesitated, his hand shaking in front of him before opening the door. He wondered if he should've gotten dressed instead of staying in his pajamas. He made sure to brush his teeth, though, and made sure he used plenty of mouthwash.

He opened the door to see Rhett lying on top of his bed, perfectly made. The room smelled fresh, like Rhett had sprayed the room with a fruity scent from Yankee Candle or something. Rhett, still in his pajamas as well, crossed his legs as his gaze glided from Link's feet up, stopping at Link's nervous eyes.

"Ready for some horizontal kisses?" Rhett rasped, breathing a chuckle at how ridiculous that sounded. Link caught himself laughing too, and it seemed to help calm his nerves. He looked Rhett over, noticing how casual he seemed to make of their situation.

"How in the world are you so cool with this? Like, this is all normal to you?" Link asked. He blushed as the reality of the situation was beginning to settle in his head.

Rhett smiled with a shrug. "I dunno... I guess I'm just excited to try something new together. It's like sort of a new layer to our friendship."

"Well, my friend, we're gonna have some weird layers then!" Link laughed. Rhett let out a couple hearty laughs before they both dissipated into silence. Link swung his arms as he looked around the room, really feeling the tension weighing down on him. He shuffled forward towards the bed, and Rhett sat up once Link turned to sit beside him. Rhett carefully slid an arm around Link's waist from the side, and gently rubbed circles on his hip. Feeling some of that tension fade, Link plopped his head onto Rhett's shoulder, fully giving in to his dear friend's soothing touch.

"You know, Link..." Rhett whispered, gingerly rocking the two of them. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can pick something else to do for your Do Anything Day." He was about to rest his head against Link's when the other man sat up straight to look him in the face. Link's eyes blinked softly, and his lips curled into a calm grin.

"I... want to."

Link's eyes flicked down to Rhett's smiling lips, and his heart fluttered as he leaned in closer. Rhett felt bold, meeting him halfway to a soft and tender kiss. It was a lot more enjoyable than their last kiss, and their gentle nipping made the experience more exciting.

Things quickly got heated, and any tension between them had completely dissipated. A new air of confidence came over Link, who shoved Rhett down onto the bed, breaking the kiss with a violent pop. Rhett's saucer eyes gaped at the other man, awaiting some kind of punishment for whatever he did to get Link all riled up. All Link did was snicker at the confused doe of a man before lunging for him, pressing their torsos together with gravity on his side. Rhett groaned at the contact, but the sound was quickly captured by Link's mouth.

As they resumed their kissing, Link gradually climbed atop Rhett, straddling his hips to get more leverage. Rhett's hands flew up to the back of Link's head, and his fingers buried themselves in his thick, dark hair. Link hummed at their every decisive movement. Very slowly, Rhett's hands rolled down from Link's shoulders to the hem of his shirt. Without hesitation, they slipped underneath his shirt and quickly found Link's shoulder blades, rubbing and massaging the muscles there.

Lost in the moment, their bodies moved on their own. Rhett's hips rolled up to meet Link's in their rhythmic dance atop Rhett's mattress, and Link's torso aimlessly rubbed against Rhett's as if he was trying to blend their bodies together as one. Eventually, Link noticed what was rubbing against his bottom, and jumped off Rhett in a heartbeat.

"Wh... What's wrong?" Rhett squeaked, looking at Link with glazed eyes.

"I... think we should stop," Link muttered, eyes glued to the bulge in Rhett's pants. "I think we might be, uh, pushing it a little bit." Rhett struggled to sit up against his pillow, helping Link to fix his gaze to Rhett's solemn face. Seeing him like this was too much to take at the moment, so Link turned away, dangling his feet off the bed. "It's not like... like I wasn't enjoying this or anything - I enjoyed it a lot - I just... don't want to escalate this so fast is all."

Rhett scooted over to sit beside him. He tried to get a better view of Link's face, but after realizing his efforts were for naught he just looked down at Link's clasped hands.

"I'm... scared too," Rhett strained, leaning slightly against Link's side. After a moment, Link reciprocated with a lean of his own. "There was... another reason why you never told me about... you wanting to kiss a guy, wasn't there?"

Link gently nodded against Rhett's head, somewhat afraid to explain himself. The long silence between them only strengthened that tension. Eventually, Rhett spoke up again as he removed his head from Link's shoulder.

"Well," he sighed, thinning the air with a slight change in topic. "I guess now it's time to do something on _my_ bucket list."

Link whipped his head to face Rhett once again. "What?"

"I thought I'd make my own bucket list, hoping we could both have a Do Anything Day together." Rhett smiled at his confused friend as he took his phone from his nightstand. "Gimme a number. One through fifty."

"You put fifty things on your bucket list?!?!"

"Kinda. So what number?"

"Hmm... thirty two." Link was also smiling now, and his eyes sparkled as he waited for the result. "Let me see it!" he teased, flopping his hands all over Rhett's phone. "What don't you want me to see, hur hur?!"

Rhett chortled at Link's mocking voice, and handed him the phone. "Here. Take it, man."

Link puffed out his chest and read the activity boldly. "Tell Link how much I..." Link's voice caught in his throat as he reread the activity in his head. He scrolled up and down, realizing that all fifty items read the same thing. He turned to face Rhett, who was facing down at his clutched hands and blushing profusely. "You... love me?" Link whispered.

"Y... Yeah," Rhett mumbled, still avoiding Link's gaze.

"Like... more than friends kind of love?"

Rhett only nodded, still facing downward.

"And... more than like a brotherly love?"

Rhett turned ever so slightly to flash a glance at his dear friend. The smallest glint in his eye caught Link's attention. He scooted closer to the quiet man and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Rhett accepted it wholeheartedly, and melted into Link's embrace. His bearded face brushed so softly against Link's shoulder as Link pulled him in closer, wrapping both arms around him.

"I... think I do too," Link whispered, squishing his face against Rhett's. "It's hard to not love me." Rhett snorted into a chuckle, and Link's little giggles followed suit. Rhett cuddled closer with a sigh, and he nuzzled into the crook of Link's long, warm neck. "No, but seriously. You were right. I was afraid to tell you about the kissing thing because I didn't want to lose you in my life. I figured it would've grossed you out or something. Even when I added that to my list, I imagined it would be you I kissed, but at the same time I thought it would be easier to kiss some stranger." It was then Link felt Rhett's arms finally wrapping around him, almost protectively, like simply the idea of Link kissing someone else made Rhett jealous. "I'm glad though... that it did end up being you."

Rhett turned his head and pressed a delicate kiss on the side of Link's neck. "Me too, Link," he squeaked, holding his mouth against the spot he kissed. "So... what does that mean for us now?"

"I'd say we added a new layer to our relationship, buddy," Link enthused.

"This is my favorite layer."

"I think I like the pit best."

Rhett chuckled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, without the pit we wouldn't have the layers. Since first grade we've been building up from our pit, blossoming into what we have now."

Rhett removed himself from Link's shoulder to look him in the eye properly. "I like that. I think I might like the pit better too, then."

"Maybe we should celebrate our new layer. What do you think?" Link asked, flashing a toothy lopsided smirk at the blond.

"How do you wanna do that?"

Link took his phone back out again, and opened up his list. He put a strike through the activity they then completed, and then turned to Rhett. "Gimme a number from one to thirty five."

Rhett smiled and replied, "Twelve."

Link scrolled up his list until he found number twelve. "Try out that place downtown that does Turkish food."

"You've never eaten there?!"

"No. What, _you_ have?! Of course you have!"

"And I know exactly what you should get! You'd love it. Let's go!" Rhett sprang up off the bed, leaving Link laughing hysterically on the mattress.

"Well, gosh, we should at least get dressed first, you doofus!"

"Then change your undies and let's go!" Rhett shouted from the hallway.

Link shook his head with a grin, watching Rhett slip down the hall like a child.

"This is gonna be quite an adventure."


End file.
